Semisweet Chocolate
by skywolf666
Summary: With so many of their comrades distracted by one of their rare nights of relaxation and cheer, Cordelia didn't have much of an excuse to disagree when Gaius suggested taking advantage of the situation for some time alone. Following him later, she found herself face to face with the fiance of her first love, and perhaps the time had come to finally clear the air. (Friendship Rqst.)


Olivia had finished her dance to a round of thunderous applause and cheers, and Cordelia smiled to herself as the dancer withdrew gracefully so she could have a chance to recuperate. The band, assembled by a handful of soldiers who had the time and talent to attend to the impromptu party, once more began to play as a myriad of other couples moved forward when Olivia retreated. Leaning back against the tree she had been seated beneath earlier when Olivia had begun her performance, the pegasus knight chuckled as she noted who was leading the pack of dancers.

Nowi skipped forward with a brilliant smile, all but dragging Gregor by the hands to join her in the clear space that Olivia had used for her stage. Though the adust-haired mercenary looked baffled by the manakete's wide smile, he allowed her to direct him in what to do as the tempo of the dance increased. She skipped neatly about him in a circle, spreading her hands out wide and laughing with carefree delight, and shaking his head even as a smile spread across his face, Gregor seized her by the waist and lifted her clear off the ground and onto his shoulders.

Her delighted giggles were contagious, and it wasn't long before everyone within a five foot radius was laughing along with her. Even Ricken, who had been scowling fit to burst when his clumsiness earned Maribelle's ire, had begun smiling again. The duke's daughter was expertly guiding both his hands and steps with surprising patience, and though she was scolding him as she led him through the music, there was no honest sharpness in her expression or gaze.

A gentle tap on the shoulder stopped her from continuing to watch the chaos of laughing and dancing friends, and she started in surprise when Gaius stood at her side as if he had been there since the beginning. Pressing a hand to her chest as Gaius smiled crookedly at her, she knew it had been his intent to startle her. Rolling her eyes at her thief's playful nature, she scolded him as best as she could while trying to fight a smile, "Gaius! Really, was that necessary?"

"Sorry, sugar. But I figured if I stood here the entire time you'd never notice me." Gaius' apology wasn't the least bit sincere, but the dancing light in his olive-green eyes made her forgive him regardless. Nodding towards the couples that Cordelia had been watching just moments before, he nudged her with his shoulder and continued with a chuckle, "You're staring pretty intently at that group over there... You wanna dance, Cordelia?"

"No." Cordelia replied without a hint of hesitation, and she smiled slightly to herself as she returned her gaze to the swirling partners that were keeping time with the fast and dizzy beat. There was laughter and warmth surging in the crowd, a pleasant change from the dire seriousness and grim reality that had been pressing down on them ever since they had fled from Plegia, regrouped, and readied themselves for the final battle that was to take place within the next handful of weeks. While she was thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere, the crimson-haired knight felt no real desire to join in with the festivities, and was much more content watching. "I think I'd prefer to remain on the sidelines."

Raising an eyebrow, Gaius cast his keen gaze towards the crowd, and then back towards the knight's indulgent smile. He had learned to read her in the past few months they had spent together, and he knew she wasn't simply denying herself the chance for fun. She was honestly happy watching the party from a distance, taking in the joy of her friends without needing to join, and he smiled slightly as he understood she wasn't going to change her mind.

Reaching into his pocket, he fingered a small square of chocolate he had hidden in his jacket before prodding Cordelia playfully with a gentle elbow into her side. She turned slightly, ready to reiterate her point to him, and Gaius immediately popped the sweet into his mouth before pulling her firmly against him for a kiss. Taking advantage of her startled gasp, Gaius flicked the chocolate past her lips with his tongue, barely stifling his chuckles as he let her go before she could think to reply or pull away.

Feeling a blush rising fiercely into her cheeks, Cordelia raised a fingertip to her lips as she tasted the sweetness of chocolate in her mouth. Gaius was laughing as he read the surprise in her face, and she couldn't help but giggle as she pulled the treat free from her lips. It was a favourite tactic of his, surprising her with a kiss before giving her one of his many hidden candies, and she had to admit even if it irritated her to be caught off guard so often... she did enjoy his penchant for loving mischief.

The crimson-haired knight tried to glare at him, but Gaius looked completely unrepentant, and that only prompted her to rise to his challenge with one of her own. The thief looked ready to justify himself, or make a smart remark that would only leave her more flustered than she was already feeling, and she took advantage of his open mouth to reach forward and slip the piece of chocolate past his lips and onto his tongue before he could say a word.

The look of shock on her lover's face made her burst into laughter, and she folded her arms about her stomach as Gaius blinked several times while trying to make sense of the sudden turnabout. She shook with mirth, clearly delighted that she had managed to undermine his previous teasing, and he couldn't suppress his own chuckle at her obvious pleasure. Shaking his head, he folded his arms under his cloak in a mirrorlike pose before casting a quick gaze about the whirling couples and laughing soldiers who had turned out for the party.

He could spot almost every soldier he had come to call his comrade in the passing months, and many others who had joined their crusade from Ragna Ferox underneath the leadership of their khans. Those who weren't dancing were either drinking or laughing in smaller groups, proving that there was almost no one who wasn't attending the celebration. The thought made him grin with interest, and he watched Cordelia smiling at him, her scarlet eyes glinting with warmth as she enjoyed their mischief.

Reaching out, Gaius traced the shape of her lower lip with a lazy fingertip, and his smile broadened as her blush spread across her face in answer. She glanced about as if she was worried someone would spot them, but he knew just as she did that no one was going to be paying much attention to two soldiers huddled together on the fringe of the great gathering. Tilting his head to the side, the thief began in a deceptively slow drawl, "Considering then that you don't want to dance, and I already know you aren't going to be very much interested in the ale... How about we blow this place and go somewhere a little bit more... private?"

The heat that had been blossoming in her face instantly raced down her body to settle deep in the pit of her stomach, and Cordelia heard herself swallow dryly as Gaius arched an eyebrow suggestively at her. She admitted wholeheartedly to rather liking what he was offering, but she shook her head and squeaked out in awkward protest as she again surveyed her surroundings to ensure no one was watching, or could hear them speaking, "N-No, we can't just leave like that! Everyone is here, and-"

"Exactly." Gaius argued with a wicked chuckle, and he took her hands in his and pulled her playfully closer. She struggled somewhat, her blush burning as bright as the campfire, but she allowed him to tug her against him as he continued cheerfully, "Everyone's here, so who's going to notice if the two of us slip away? Besides, even you have to admit that it's been awhile since we've had a chance to be alone together. We need to take advantage."

A pleasant chill went through her at the offer he was extending, and she wondered why she was making such an effort to deny him rather than taking him up on it. Gaius had made a rather good point, it wasn't often that they had a chance to be alone together, especially in recent times. She was a soldier, a soldier who took savage pride in her ability to make things better for her comrades, and he was a thief, necessary ten times over to the success of any battle with his skills in subterfuge and stealth. It wasn't easy for two individuals with so much importance to the war effort to find time for themselves, let alone time to be together. "G-Gaius..."

Knowing she wanted to admit defeat but was struggling out of both embarrassment and pride, Gaius gave her hands a little squeeze before he released her. The darkness was his home, and he knew he could easily disappear to give her the time she needed to steel her courage, and give them the proper cover they'd need to sneak away without being caught. Shifting in his cloak, he offered her a cheeky grin before reminding her slyly, "I think I'll go first then, since nobody is going to notice _me_ leaving. Let's meet up at your tent, in say... half an hour?"

Cordelia didn't have time to protest as Gaius sealed her lips with his in a fierce kiss that left her reeling and breathless, but after he pulled away and released her, the tangerine-haired thief simply melted into the dark before she could open her eyes. She already knew that no matter where she looked she wouldn't find him, and with a mixture of exasperation and pleasure, Cordelia put her hands on her hips and let out a little sigh. He had beaten her effortlessly before she had even been prepared to wage a battle, and she had no choice but to accept her defeat. 'That sly, sly man...'

Another song began to start on the edges of the one that had just ended, and Cordelia noted with a tiny smile that those who hadn't participated at first were now beginning to let themselves be caught by the festivities. Sully had all but strong-armed Stahl into joining her alongside Sumia and Frederick, and even Panne was wearing one of her rare smiles as Libra wrapped his arm about her shoulders to hold her against his side. There was warmth no matter where she looked, and she felt less guilt than she expected to feel when she turned her back on the fun to pick her way through camp to find her tent.

"I suppose he has a point... Who will miss two soldiers out of everyone that is already here?" Cordelia laughed gently to herself, and she ran a hand errantly through her hair before pulling tenderly at the crimson ribbon she had been using to tie it up. The memory of that silver-tongued thief giving it to her burned brightly in her mind's eye, and she felt her heart clench tightly with happiness. Even if he was an incorrigible rogue with a sweet-tooth, there was a kindness in him that she never could doubt, and he gave all of that to her with a sly smile and a winking eye.

A surge of eagerness quickened her steps as she thought of him and the days they had spent together already, and she made to turn left towards where her tent was located before she collided straight into the last person she had expected to see sneaking away from the party. The shorter of the two women stumbled backwards at the impact, her dark-chocolate brown eyes wide with a mixture of surprise and fright, and the tactician raised a hand to her chest as she looked up to see who she had just run into. Her face coloured sharply, and the laughter that had been in her eyes faded to be replaced with embarrassed horror, and she stumbled uncharacteristically in her words as she floundered for stability, "C-C-Cordelia?"

Though the situation was less than ideal, seeing her friend so obviously taken off guard made Cordelia smile, and she couldn't stifle her laughter as the tactician tried to right herself. She looked completely out of her element, something that was both extremely odd and yet endearing, and Cordelia raised an eyebrow as Skye looked about herself as if hoping for help to come to her from the shadows. The act gave away her secret, and Cordelia felt the urge to laugh and groan in unison as she realized that she hadn't been the only one willing to take advantage of the party to find some time alone.

A hint of pink was dusting Skye's cheeks, an obvious sign of her guilt, but Cordelia's eyes were keen as she noticed the rumpled state of her hair and the way her clothes were pulled up almost protectively about her front and neck. The tactician didn't meet her eyes but rather toyed awkwardly with her hair, and the red-haired knight felt a little indulgent smile curl at her lips in response to the awkward display. There was no denying what the dark-eyed tactician had been leaving the party to do, and from her behaviour, she was well aware that Cordelia had picked up on that.

Cordelia bit on her lower lip as the seconds stretched into awkward minutes, and as she realized Skye wasn't willing to speak, she inhaled deeply before deciding that she had to be the one to act first. Stepping to the side, she cleared the path she had inadvertently been blocking for the tactician, and offered an offhand smile and wave before beginning her path towards her own tent, which was in the exact opposite direction of the one she knew Skye was heading towards.

She made it three quick steps before she heard Skye calling out sharply behind her to wait, and on impulse she turned neatly on her heel to see the dark-haired woman watching her with a worried expression now clouding her features. Her dark eyes were clouded with emotion, and she no longer looked embarrassed as she dropped the hand she had raised as if she had been ready to reach out and grab a hold of the taller knight to stop her from leaving.

Cordelia frowned as Skye physically seemed to struggle with speaking, but she had no time to say anything as Skye took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. Her expression became tinged with pain and an awkward sort of hesitation, but finally Skye exhaled, and then looked up from the ground to meet the pegasus knight's gaze. Her voice was soft, hesitant but still saturated with that compassionate warmth Cordelia had never been able to truly get used to when she finally spoke up, "Um... Cordelia... A-Are... Are you... going to be all right?"

The question seemed simple, and so ridiculously out of place that Cordelia honestly had no idea how to answer it. Skye's eyes were fixed intently on her face, and the worry hiding in the crease of her brow told the knight that she meant so much more than what she was saying aloud. Cordelia stood in uncertain silence, trying to read the tactician's mind as she wondered what in the world the dark-haired woman was really meaning to say before she noted the way Skye's left hand was curled into a fist, and with her free hand, was touching the tiny opal that was mounted on her ring finger.

Understanding came swiftly when she noticed Skye's preoccupation with her newly acquired piece of jewellery, and Cordelia felt her lips stretch into an honest smile as she wondered at the tactician's kindness. Though no formal announcement had been made, it hadn't much been necessary when Skye had been seen wearing a thin golden band shortly after they had left Ragna Ferox. Everyone had known, maybe even longer before the two in question had, that their captain and tactician had been romantically involved for quite some time. No amount of secrecy or lies could keep such a relationship hidden, and Cordelia had been one of the first to notice just how often her new friend's eyes rested on their captain's back when it was turned.

A dull throb echoed in her chest as she recalled the days when their positions had been reversed, and the thought brought perfect clarity to her now as Skye continued to watch her in awkward silence. They had grown rather close since they had first met, and Cordelia could call her with confidence one of her greatest friends and comrades. She felt nothing but love for the cool-headed and sharp-tongued tactician, but even such a relationship hadn't allowed her to betray her secret. Rather, it was _because_ of their relationship that Cordelia had never said a word about the feelings she nurtured for her captain, and had instead watched in silence, and with a mixture of bittersweet satisfaction, as Skye took the place at Chrom's side that she had always yearned to fill.

Those days however were far behind her, and Cordelia reached up automatically to give that dark red ribbon that held up her hair a little tug as she thought of the rogue who had given it to her not too long ago. She did not yearn for Chrom as she once had, and felt nothing but happiness now for Skye's successful battle for their captain's heart. There was someone else who ruled her heart now, and she had no room, or desire, for another in her thoughts.

Still, she knew Skye did not know that, which only deepened her affection for the brunette who had spent so much time getting to know her, and attending to her needs. When others had stayed away from her, either put off by her bluntness or made insecure by her talent, Skye had treated her as a simple peer, and was more than happy to trade verbal and physical blows with her as a friend and partner. They had become fast friends, and Cordelia almost regretted never telling her of her love for Chrom because of the look of pained guilt in the tactician's eyes.

'But that's why I never told her... because she would have looked exactly like that if I had.' Cordelia reminded herself with an inward grimace. Tactician though she was, Skye's nature was inherently knightly. She was honourable to a fault in her personal life, and had a loyal streak that made her both extremely reckless, and intensely compassionate. She was often going without in order to help her loved ones, and never made a noise of discontent for the wounds she'd bear while keeping others safe and taken care of.

Cordelia had known the instant she had seen that warm affection in the tactician's eyes that had she mentioned her feelings for Chrom, Skye would have stepped aside for her, or stepped up on her behalf, and both acts were repugnant to the pegasus knight. Skye had earnest love for Chrom, and worse, it was wholeheartedly reciprocated. Cordelia simply wasn't willing to be responsible for destroying their happiness for the sake of her own. She had held her tongue instead, silently nursing her heartbreak, because she believed in her friend's kindness. She wanted the best for the man she loved, for the woman who had taken the time to befriend her, and was willing to take the pain in stride.

Her altruism had been rewarded, and while she hadn't expected it, Cordelia wasn't about to question it. When Skye and Chrom had grown closer, she had found herself falling in love in tandem, and that was more than enough of a balm to her wounded heart. As she watched Skye's face now, twisted with worry, with guilt, Cordelia found her answer coming easily in the heartbeat of a second that had taken for her to comprehend what lay beneath Skye's words, "I'm just fine, Skye. There's nothing to worry about on my behalf."

Skye blinked, seemingly taken aback, and she opened her mouth as if she was of mind to press the issue further. Cordelia didn't give her a chance to explain, especially as she didn't want to hear the words she knew would leave the tactician's lips if she did get to speak them, and she interrupted with a playful smile and a gentle laugh, "Honestly, Skye, I'm all right... You don't need to worry about me. I appreciate the concern, but it's unneeded. I just hope you'll allow a common knight like myself to be there when you and the captain marry when this blasted war finally comes to an end. I don't want to miss my best friend's wedding ceremony, you know."

The teasing seemed to take all of the wind out of Skye's sails, and she noticeably slumped in on herself as an equal mixture of embarrassment, fondness, confusion and indignance flickered across her face. She couldn't seem to decide on how to react, and the bemusement in her eyes was extremely amusing to Cordelia. It wasn't often Skye could be caught off guard by anyone, and knowing that she had been one of the few to do so was extremely gratifying.

After a moment of visible struggling for a reply, Skye settled on an affectionate sort of indulgence. Her smile was fond if somewhat scolding, and she ran her fingertip errantly over the firm band that encircled her finger as she sighed softly, guiltily, "I wish you had said something, but I think I know why you never did... and though I know you'll scold me silly for it, I feel like I should apologize to you. I trampled all over your feelings, and that makes me both a horrible person and friend."

"You're nothing of the sort!" Cordelia immediately countered with a sharpness that both surprised herself and the tactician in front of her. Skye's kindness was something that Cordelia had both envied her for, and scolded her fiercely for. There was a limit to what she could do with altruism in her heart before it simply became too much, and Skye was well known for pushing the limits of healthy compassion. "I never told you because I thought there was no need. I knew how you felt for Chrom, and made a conscious choice to keep my silence over the matter. You are my friend, and I want nothing but the best for you. If you still insist on feeling guilty, then tell me honestly... Does he make you happy, Skye?"

Blinking, Skye stumbled in her answer. It wasn't due to confusion, she knew the answer as it was as automatic as breathing, but rather it was Cordelia's sudden vehemence that caught her off guard. She took a moment to recover, but she was serious and completely honest when she finally answered with a small but firm nod, "Of course he does. There isn't anything in the world that could make me happier."

"Do you love him?"

Her answer came easily now as she understood what Cordelia was driving at, and while she felt a small pang in her heart to tell the woman she now knew had felt the exact same way she now did about her husband, Skye could not tell her a lie. She had loved Chrom since she had first seen him, had first felt his warm hand enveloping hers to tug her up to her feet, and that was so deeply ingrained within her that to deny it would be to deny the fact that she was alive. There was nothing that would ever make her say the opposite, and she answered again in a soft murmur, "With every breath in my body."

Cordelia smiled again, honestly and with great satisfaction, and she nodded to herself as she reassured her friend sincerely, "Then I am happy, Skye. Truly happy. You've no need for guilt. Rather, be just as happy for yourself as I am for you. You've found your reason to linger in Ylisse beyond your excuses of obligation and payments of imaginary debts... and I can say with confidence that Ylisse will benefit greatly with you, and Prince Chrom, at the reigns."

Surprise flickered across Skye's face at Cordelia's words, but all too soon her expression softened into a sheepish sort of admittance that Cordelia knew she wouldn't have shown to many others. Few knew the real reasons why Skye had stayed with the Shepherds when she had been given the chance to strike out on her own path, and it was likely a secret the dark-haired woman guarded fiercely. None would be happy to hear the words Cordelia had spoken, and Skye proved that she knew it as she admitted wryly, "Imaginary debts is certainly one hell of a way to put it. I'm sure Chrom would completely agree with you."

"You ought to listen then, if more than one person is offering the same opinion." Cordelia scolded her with a shake of her head, but Skye shrugged it off good-naturedly, as was her wont. There was little that could really manage to sway the brunette's mind, but that, like so much else, was exactly why Cordelia was so fond of her in the first place. Brushing her hand through her hair and fingering the ribbon that rested effortlessly against her neck, Cordelia met Skye's eyes and continued gently, "I hope you don't feel as if you need to worry still on my behalf. I am honestly happy... Happier than I have ever been, I think."

Skye tilted her head somewhat to the side, seemingly confused for a beat, but as Cordelia had seen her actions beforehand, it didn't take long for the tactician to note the attention the pegasus knight was paying to her ribbon. Crossing her arms, she flashed her familiar playful grin as she commented mischievously, "That ribbon looks rather familiar... If memory serves, a certain sweet-loving thief was carrying it around not too long ago. I'd asked him who he was planning on surprising with it, and he got rather flustered. If I'd known it was you, I would have pestered him a bit more."

A laugh escaped her as she imagined Gaius growing uncharacteristically embarrassed upon being questioned about the ribbon, and she wondered how on earth Skye had phrased her question in order to provoke such a response. Gaius wasn't known as a silver-tongued rogue for nothing, and very little seemed to honestly shake him. Knowing that Skye had prodded at him was greatly amusing, and hearing that the tactician would have eagerly teased him worse on her behalf was flattering. She didn't show it as she instead teased through her soft giggles, "That's mean of you. Tactician or no, don't you believe in allowing your soldiers even the dream that they can have private lives?"

"Considering that on any given day I can easily find out what anyone's been up to simply by wandering into a nearby tent and asking a single question... No, not really." Skye shot back smoothly, and her devilish grin proved that she was completely certain that she'd won that round with no effort. The fact that she was right robbed Cordelia of any rebuttals, which in and of itself was both horrifying and embarrassing. In between battles, errands, and training, there was actually shockingly little for soldiers to do besides gossip, and they could easily put any castle maid to shame with their activities. Privacy was a fanciful wish and nothing more, and only the most secretive and professional soldier could manage to keep themselves out of such whispered conversations.

Still, it was Skye's turn to surprise her as her grin softened into an affectionate gaze, and she continued on with a warm laugh and an honest sort of bluster that Cordelia had never heard before, "Besides, I wouldn't have pestered him just because his reactions were funny... but because he was taking a shine to you. He is a thief, and even though he's as sweet as those candies he's always filching from Lissa... I'd have to make sure he was doing right by you, and not just toying with your affections. I can't be satisfied with the first man to glance longingly in your direction, you know. You _are _my best friend. I have a duty to take care of you, both on and off the field."

A warm blush burned in Cordelia's cheeks at the easy admission of how much Skye honestly valued her friendship, and the knight stumbled about in silence for a proper reply. Her earlier teasing had been tipped effortlessly on its head, and Cordelia reminded herself to stop verbally jousting with an obviously much more skilled opponent. The challenge however was irresistible, and though she knew Skye would not be impressed with the low blow, Cordelia delivered it nonetheless with a cheeky, "Well, if that's the case, then perhaps you can start listening more to me when I tell you to stop training or doing your rounds so you can rest. If I'm your best friend, it stands to reason that you'd hold my opinion in high regard."

Skye pulled a face at once, looking as if she had been forced to drink something extremely bitter, and Cordelia savoured the victory when she didn't automatically shoot back a sarcastic comment. Shaking her head and placing her hands on her hips, Skye smiled wearily in defeat, but even that didn't stop her from noting in amusement, "Do as I say and not as I do, then? I'll keep that in mind next time you try and tell me to stop working, Cordelia."

Any lingering hints of doubt or hesitation left the pegasus knight as the banter continued, and Cordelia sighed inwardly in relief as they fell back so easily into their old patterns. The rift that had grown between them, filled with so much unsaid words and feelings, was finally closing up. The past few weeks had proven much too stressful for the both of them, giving them so few chances to clear the air and truly talk at length, and Cordelia admitted to having greatly missed her friend in the interim.

Shifting from one foot to the next, Skye noted that a song she wasn't familiar with had just ended during their talk, and she groaned as she wondered how much time had passed since she had run headlong into Cordelia in her flight from the party. Wincing as she planned to apologize very profusely to Chrom, Skye ran a hand through her hair as she explained for the surprised redhead across from her, "I'd like to talk to you more, but, er... I have a prior engagement that I'm rather late for now... and I really don't imagine I'm going to be popular for lagging so badly."

"Oh gods! You had to remind me!" Cordelia moaned with a mixture of surprise and horror, and she cringed as she imagined the scolding Gaius would give to her for making him wait so damned long to meet up with him. Skye offered her an apologetic shrug and a grin, and Cordelia traded them with her own as she again stepped aside to allow Skye past. The tactician squeezed her shoulder as she walked by, the gesture familiar and kind, and Cordelia nodded in acceptance before offering gently, "How about we talk more tomorrow afternoon? We could venture into town... just the two of us."

"I think that's possible. I'm sure I can think of _some_ reason why we could go." Skye answered with another laugh, and her eyes glittered with that impish spirit that made her so well-loved by her friends. Releasing her grip on Cordelia's shoulder, she continued her easy trot back into the rows of tents, and she called lightly over her shoulder as she raised a hand in farewell, "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Have a good night, Cordelia, and give Gaius my best!"

By the time Cordelia could think of a reply to such a blatant jab, Skye had darted out of sight with only her ringing giggles left to take the rebuke she rightly deserved. Shaking her head, Cordelia made a mental note to give the dark-haired tactician a piece of her mind when she saw her on the morrow, but for the time being she followed Skye's example and resumed her path back towards her tent. The sound of activity and laughter was still loud and pleasant, and that comforted her somewhat as she knew she hadn't spent that much time conversing with her comrade.

The journey through the camp seemed short, and as she found her tent, Cordelia was surprised by the feeling of serenity that was coursing through her veins. Even in the midst of the war, of so much hardship and turmoil, for once everything seemed promising to her. The shadows that had once haunted her footsteps no longer were there, and the warm smiles of her loved ones promised they would never return. The war was not yet over, there was still another battle waiting on the horizon... but she felt as if she could take it easily, and find the peace that was waiting in the wings.

Cordelia made it to the closed flaps of her tent before she knew she had been followed, but she had no time to turn as a rather familiar pair of arms wound about her waist and pulled her sharply backwards. She landed safely against Gaius' chest, and he was shaking with laughter as her gasp of alarm melted into an exasperated sigh. The thief didn't let her go, but rather nuzzled into her hair until he could kiss her neck, and his voice was light and cheerful as he greeted her, "Well, you took longer than I thought you would. I was just about to go hunting for you to make sure you hadn't chickened out on me."

Narrowing her eyes at the insult, well-meaning as it was, Cordelia wriggled in Gaius' arms until he allowed her to turn around without completely letting her go. He kept smiling at her, his olive-green eyes expectant, and she didn't let him down as she reached up to twine her fingers possessively in his tangerine-coloured hair. Pulling him down, Cordelia sealed his laughing mouth with her own in a hungry kiss, and Gaius growled in approval as she parted his lips with her tongue and laid fierce claim to him.

Breaking free as the need for air began to cause her chest to ache, Cordelia took great satisfaction in the heaving of her lover's chest as she snuggled happily against it. He seemed just as winded as she did, and from the way he was holding her, he didn't seem ready to let the night end there, either. Her voice, husky with desire and tinged with that seductive quality only her thief could bring out in her, was a breathless whisper when she tilted her head back and grazed his lips with hers, "Fleeing from you is the last thing on my mind, Gaius..."

"Good answer." Gaius answered her thickly, and he didn't wait for her to kiss him again as he plucked her off of the ground and into his arms. She managed a giggle before he was kissing her, and she sighed in sweet defeat before she wrapped her arms about his neck and held on for dear life. He'd proven to her already that there was no mark he could not get, and he told her so as he kicked open the flap that led into her tent, "Because I'm dying for some more of that sugar of yours, baby, and I am more than willing to chase you to the end of the earth in order to get it!"

**AN:**

**GOOD GOD, I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, MI-CHAN. I SINCERELY HOPE THIS MEETS YOUR EXPECTATIONS. (Which are so wildly high that I have to poke my head with a needle so I can empty the hot air that is filling it after we finish chatting. :3 You are way too nice to me, do you know that?) **

**On a sidenote, Mi-chan is Michiru Shiroku, a brilliant artist and author. You seriously need to check out her stuff, like... right now. She has some of the best FE:A fics I've seen, with plenty of amusing moments between pairings that need a lot more love than they get... and her artwork? -sighs with envy- Check her out on FFN, and make sure to see her Deviant Art account, too! :3**

**Ahem, for everyone not in the know, I promised my new best friend in the world a fic in return for an epic piece of art, and she requested a GaiusxCordelia that... well, morphed into a friendship fic between Cordelia and Skye, with bookends of GaiusxCordelia instead. I feel really bad about that... -winces- I'll have to try again sometime... Still, I'm pleased with the end product, since I have massive love for Cordelia and Skye, and I've been wanting to write this particular conversation between them for ages. There's so much potential between the two, especially when Chrom and Skye are married, that I just... Gah. I have no words!**

**This is my first piece of work since getting back from vacation, (which was great, even though I got absolutely NO writing done during it...) so I apologize if I've kind of... atrophied since. Hard to believe I went two weeks without really even so much as looking at my word processor. You'd think that'd kind of kill me, but I guess the pleasant atmosphere and the fact that it was a mental health holiday made it kind of moot... Meh. So, now that this oneshot is done, I can now return to ATJ, which is pretty much at the climax now. Where I'll be going after ATJ... Well, who knows. I'm open to suggestions, you know!**

**So, I'm home, I'm still relaxing, but I will be getting back into the swing of things soon. Drop a review if you feel the need, let me know if there's an idea you'd like to see me experiment with, and I hope you enjoyed this fic! :3**

**Mood: Happy-Go-Lucky**

**Listening To: "Paradise" - Within Temptation ft Tarja**

**~ Sky**


End file.
